This invention relates to centrifugal pumps and more particularly to a centrifugal pump with no central rotating shaft.
This invention relates to a centrifugal pump including a pumping section housed in a circular conduit, preferably toroidal housing impeller means defining an annulus which annulus is driven by electromagnetic force supplied by coils surrounding the pumping section and angularly spaced therealong. In this regard, the invention may be regarded as an improvement over the method and apparatus disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,181 issued on Apr. 26, 1983, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is desired to provide a pump of this type with improved inlet and outlet means, an even more effective impeller and a conduit structure in which joints in the conduit in a plane normal to the direction of travel of the impeller are not required to provide an opening through which the impeller means may be inserted or removed.